Hide and Seek
by pearlsofwisdom
Summary: Thranduil spends time with Little Legolas.


**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN LOTR**

The tiny elfling giggled as he hid from his father, behind a large tree."Legolas! Where are you, ion-nin?" Thranduil called, smiling. Lkylor and Laestria had convinced him to take some time away from his royal duties, and bond with his young son. Legolas was now the Elven equivalent to 3 and clearly took after Thranduil in looks. He was blond and blue-eyed, but with softer features than his father

Legolas giggled again, thinking his Adar really couldn't find him. Thranduil (who obviously knew where Legolas was) turned around and pretended to look for Legolas under a rock. The elfling took this as his cue to find a new hiding place.

As he ran out, Thranduil turned around and grabbed him. Legolas squealed, "Ada! You found me!"

Thranduil laughed, "There you are, ion-nin!" He placed Legolas back on the ground. "Are you hungry, Greenleaf? Shall we go and find Nana?" The Elven-king asked.

"Yes! Can I have cookies, Ada? Nana lets me have cookies." Legolas asked, peering up at his Adar with big, blue, puppy dog eyes. "I see your Tôrana's been teaching you the tools of the trade, penneth." Thranduil said and decided that he needed to have a word with his brother-in-law.

"Do I still get cookies?" Legolas asked, not really understanding what Thranduil and said.

"Yes, penneth. But first lets go and find Nana." Thranduil led the way back to the palace and up to the Library, where Laestria was. "Nana!" Legolas ran up to his mother and hugged her legs.

"Hello, ion-nin. What have you and your Ada been up to today?" Laestria had long brown hair and green eyes, (much like her brother) and despite being the queen of the Woodland realm, was very much a warrior. "We played Hide and Seek! And I won ten times! Ada isn't very good at hiding." The elfling nodded knowledgeable, "But I am. Ada only found me once."

Laestria smiled, "Well, you must have worked up quite an appetite then, penneth. Are you hungry?"

Legolas grinned, "Yes! Ada said I can have cookies!" Laestria gave her husband a look.

"He gave me the eyes. You know I cannot say no to the eyes." Thranduil said, sheepishly.

Legolas had gotten bored with his parents' conversation and was playing by the open window. He saw a bird perch on the ledge and leaned dangerously out the window to try and catch it. "Ai!" He cried as he leaned too far and fell.

"Legolas!" Laestria and Thranduil yelled in unison and rushed to the window, expecting to hear him hit the ground. Instead they heard Legolas laugh. Peering out the window the pair saw their son the arms of a brown-haired ellon.

"Hello penneth." Lkylor said, holding his nephew up in the air, making the elfling giggle, "Are trying to fly?" Legolas laughed.

"Don't be silly, Tôrana! I fell!" Lkylor looked up at hiss sister and brother-in-law and laughed at their expressions. "Why did you let him fall?"

Thranduil rolled his eyes, "We didn't see him, obviously." Lkylor just smiled and carried Legolas up to the Library. "Can I have my cookies now?" Legolas asked., impatiently

As if on cue, a maid came up with a tray, on which was a place of cookies for Legolas and wine for the older Elves. "Le hannon, Aeweth." Thranduil said as the ellith placed the tray on the table and left. Legolas grabbed a cookie and sat on floor, happily munching on it. The others sipped the wine and talked about the increasing amount of spiders and orcs in the area. Lkylor hated both with fiery passion, ever since they had cost him his wife and son and, more indirectly, his daughters. Thranduil and Laestria were worried about their people's safety.

"Ada?"

"Yes, Greenleaf?"

"Why is the sky blue?" Legolas asked, looking up at his Adar. He had been looking at a book full of colourful pictures of simple things, written to teach the smallest elflings how to read. The three other elves laughed. "Because it just is, ion-nin." Thranduil replied.

"But _why_?"

"I don't know! It just is!"

"Oh." Legolas said and went back to his book. A few moments later he spoke again. "Ada?"

"Yes?"

"Where do babies come from?"

******Tôrana******** is non-canonical sindarin. It means Uncle.**

******Nana= Mum********my**

******Ada= Dad********dy**

******ellon = male elf**

******Ion-nin = My son**

******Le hannon = Thank you.****  
**


End file.
